


Angelo

by lluviadinoche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Five minute write, M/M, Quick drabble, germano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/pseuds/lluviadinoche
Summary: He was an angel then when he was a child and he was an angel now two hundred years later.





	Angelo

The first time that he has seen him was from afar. He understood so little at the time and did not really know anyone but his brother. He was only adjusting to the world around him. The fact that he was part of the world around him.

Yet, when Germany had first glanced at him, he could have sworn he had gazed into the gates of heaven.

He had simply been chatting away with his brother on their tense unification, a bitter snap in his words and an icy glare in each flicker of his eyes. He had looked so tired as well, the way he yawed and pinched himself to stay awake.

But when Germany has looked at him as a small child he couldn’t help but grow rather fond of him.

Though, he quickly forgot about him in the busy world that he lived in. Soon, there was no recollection of a stunning Southern Italian who looked warm enough to melt chocolate with a simple touch. 

He grew friendly with his brother. The two were good friends and even upon being reintroduced to him, there was no memory of him, a small child gazing at the tired teenage Romano in wonder and adoration.

Year upon year passed, mistake upon mistake and yet he still remembered nothing of that day.

But then one day, it happened again. Tired Romano sat in a corner, scribbling away in a book and nodding at something his brother said. There were dark circles under his eyes; he had not slept in ages. Yet, Germany stood there, admiring him just as he had all those years ago.

He felt like a child again, staring at this man who seemed so stunning but so dangerous. But, he was wiser now and knew he had nothing to fear. Yet still, he could not help but feel as if he dared touch him, he would turn to dust.

Yes, he was beautiful, wasn’t he? The way his brown hair fell over that Roman nose and the way those hazel eyes stared so intensely at paper. It was like gazing at a god; it was beautiful and he stared in awe despite feeling like he was gazing at something he should not have seen.

Germany wondered how he had dismissed such an elegant being for so long


End file.
